


Garnet Origins

by thewritergrimm



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergrimm/pseuds/thewritergrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanstory on how Ruby and Sapphire might have first formed Garnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garnet Origins

**Author's Note:**

> ((song used in bold is Partners In Crime by Set It Off))

**You'll never take us alive  
We swore that death will do us part**  
  
Sapphire glanced around the corner, seeing homeworld gems running towards them, and she turned back to Ruby. "Ruby, we need to hurry!" Ruby ignored her, repeatedly slamming her gauntlet into the crystal console that powered the main part of the gems camp. After one final, flaming blow, a huge crack spread down the middle, and the lights flashed out, leaving the place in near total darkness. Ruby let her gauntlet poof away, grabbing Sapphires hand. "Okay, we're good!" Sapphire nodded, running towards the exit of the camp, only to see it was already being blocked by several gem bruisers. She stopped, holding Ruby back from fighting them. "No, we can still escape another way." She closed her eyes, starting to try to activate her future vision, but could only see a few quick flickers. "This way!" She pulled Ruby after her, running into the resting quarters of the homeworld gems.  
  
**They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
**You'll never take us alive**  
  
Ruby growled softly, looking around as well as she could, trying to punch at the blurs they passed. "Sapphire! Pearl's at the other gate!!" Sapphire nodded, not slowing down as she swerved into a narrow area in between two walls. "That gate is completely blocked, Ruby." "I could've beaten them!!" "No, you couldn't have." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ugh. You and that future vision." Sapphire smiled, only to have it turn quickly into a frown as the exit she was heading towards was quickly surrounded. She slowed down, realizing that she and Ruby had been completely encircled by gems. As one, she and Ruby activated their gauntlets, standing back to back. "Well, Saph. Looks like this might be it." Sapphire glanced behind her, frowning lightly. "Ruby..." Ruby hesitated for a moment before pulling Sapphire into a hug, kissing her lightly. Sapphire's eye widened, and she saw a small flicker of the future. Someone with a star on a red shirt. She pulled away from the kiss, smiling. "Ruby, this isn't the end." Ruby frowned lightly. "Huh?" Sapphire gave Ruby a small kiss to the forehead, showing her what she had planned, and Ruby grinned, eyes sparkling. "Oh, this is going to be fun!!!" The gems, unaware of the plot going on, all closed in on the two young gems. One in particular stepped forward. "It seems two members of Rose Quartz's rebellion have been trapped, like the little scum that they are." Surrounding gems chuckled. Ruby and Sapphire both ignored them, Sapphire gasped lightly as Ruby picked her up, tossing her into the air, as they both started to glow.  
  
**We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime**  
  
Garnet stood up straight, flexing her hands for the first time. She smirked, looking at the gems around her. She raised her hands in the air, summoning her gauntlets, getting into an offensive stance. Ruby was too hotheaded, always unable to restrain herself. Sapphire never could make a move, stuck too long trying to figure out the best course. But she wasn't either of them. She wasn't both. She was more. And Garnet always knew exactly when to strike. She jumped towards the tall gem, who looked to be very stunned, quickly ramming both fists into her stomach, sending her flying away. A quick sweep of her fist, and a few more punches cleared a small area around them. Garnet hesitated. She wanted to punish these gems, for hurting Earth, for trying to hurt Sapphire. But she needed to escape. She felt herself growing conflicted, and Garnet started to break apart for one moment, before suddenly reforming. They couldn't bear to bear apart anymore. Garnet fired one gauntlet out, smashing a large sentry tower, raining debris on the gems below, using this as a distraction to jump away, slamming right through a wall of gems, running free of the camp. After running for a few more minutes, she saw Rose, with a newly recruited Pearl shadowing her. Garnet laughed loudly, throwing her arms out. Life had just gotten far more enjoyable.  
  
**This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,**  
**I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,**  
**Everybody freeze, nobody move, put the money in the bag or we will shoot,**  
**Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way.**


End file.
